In recent times, instant retrieval of information has become a primary need of every industry. Specifically, such information may be relevant to an area of interest of a user. Generally, information relevant to the area of interest of the user may be retrieved from a database by performing a search on the database. Typically, a search query, comprising a set of keywords to interpret the area of interest or query of the user, may be used to perform such search on the database. Consequently, the search may retrieve multiple search results that the user may analyze to find relevant information.
With regards to the retrieval of information, there has been an increasing need of efficient systems for extracting data from the databases and processing thereafter. Conventionally, such extraction and processing of data is time-consuming. Furthermore, search results retrieved from the search may have to be analyzed individually by the user to determine relevant search results. However, conventional search systems may merely match the set of keywords in the search query with data-records in the database and provide multiple data-records that may be redundant for the user. Furthermore, clicking on a specific search result from the extracted search results by the user may direct the user to a new screen. Consequently, the screen switching may cause loss of the extracted search results. Subsequently, the extracted search results may only be accessed by either switching to previous screen of extracted search results or re-starting the search altogether.
Furthermore, the user, while performing the search, may tweak the search query to extract information relevant to the user. However, tweaking the search query may require a significant effort from the user. Moreover, the search query may be tweaked iteratively, based on the search result extracted thereby, until a conclusive search query is formed that may extract relevant information. Additionally, the user may open one or more search results from the extracted search results, in discrete windows, that they may look through after analyzing the extracted search results. However, opening one or more discrete windows may consume considerable processing power.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional methods of searching and processing data.